Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a module including a sealing resin layer which covers a component mounted on a wiring board and a shield layer stacked on the sealing resin layer, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Modules to be installed in portable terminal equipment or the like may be provided in some cases with a shield layer for intercepting electromagnetic waves. In such modules, components mounted on a wiring board may be covered with a mold resin, and a shield layer may be provided so as to cover a surface of the mold resin. The shield layer generally includes a conductive film formed of Cu, Al, Ag, or the like for the purpose of electromagnetic shielding. All of these metal films have low adhesion strength with the mold resin and insufficient corrosion resistance, which is a problem.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a shield layer which has high adhesion with a resin and excellent corrosion resistance. For example, as shown in FIG. 5, a module 100 described in Patent Document 1 includes a resin substrate 101 and a shield layer 102 stacked on an upper surface of the resin substrate 101, and the shield layer 102 has a three-layer structure including an adhesion film 102a deposited on the resin substrate 101, a conductive film 102b deposited on the adhesion film 102a, and a protective film 102c deposited on the conductive film 102b. The conductive film 102b is formed of any one of Cu, Ag, and Al. Furthermore, the adhesion film 102a is formed of SUS which has higher adhesion strength with the resin substrate 101 than the conductive film 102b. Furthermore, the protective film 102c deposited on the conductive film 102b is formed of SUS which has higher corrosion resistance than the conductive film 102b. By forming the shield layer 102 so as to have a three-layer structure in such a manner, improvements in adhesion strength, corrosion resistance, and the like are achieved.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-243122 (refer to paragraphs 0019 to 0026, FIG. 1, etc.)